Missing
by muzi yuki
Summary: what if someone you loved went missing? what if you couldn't have helped them? what would you do? rated T for later chapters will if it goes the way i hope. Im going to rewrite this story to many mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Missing!

"Mom, I'm fine, ok." I said for the hundredth time in that hour alone.

"Are you sure? Do you want some blue cookies thet always make you feel better."

I was getting mad Anabeth was missing and she wanted me to eat cookies! I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself I cut thought the IM while saying, "Sorry mom." My dad was coming today so I knew I was going to get a a long talk about how I need to _calm down,_ but I didn't care right now. I could here Clairea -the camp bully- and her father Ares fighting about if they should brake my door down or leave me alone.

Oh if you're wondering why Ares is here well thats easy. When they aren't busy they stay here at camp with thier kids, you know to keep their promise.

Any way those two have been trying to get me out of my cabin all week, but have had no luck at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_[AN this is just a look at it sorry i would have more but i left the story at my cusins house I'll put more up when I have it. Oh and sorry if i misspell some peoples name I cant find my book sorry. Oh and I don't own anything but my storyline. Hope you like it}_**

Missing!

"Mom, I'm fine, ok." I said for the hundredth time in that hour alone.

"Are you sure? Do you want some blue cookies thet always make you feel better."

I was getting mad Anabeth was missing and she wanted me to eat cookies! I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself I cut thought the IM while saying, "Sorry mom." My dad was coming today so I knew I was going to get a a long talk about how I need to _calm down,_ but I didn't care right now. I could here Clairea -the camp bully- and her father Ares fighting about if they should brake my door down or leave me alone.

Oh if you're wondering why Ares is here well thats easy. When they aren't busy they stay here at camp with thier kids, you know to keep their promise.

Any way those two have been trying to get me out of my cabin all week, but have had no luck at all.


	3. AN im sooo sorry!

Sorry guys i know you have been waiting [maybe you have anyway] and foe that i am sooo sorry. But alot has happened and so i can give you guy the reason why here.

1st i left it at my cozins house=[ lucky for me he held on to it, not so lucky for me it was in his pocket for weeks so its hard to read.=]

2nd i lost my laptop =[

3rd i had to go to 2 funerals ='[

4th some good luck i found my laptop, more bad luck it was died and my cozins wont let me use the charger =[

5th my gradma saves the day by leting me use hers=] but now i have refind=[ and decode [i love tat song] the story sorry fo the wait guys i promise to try to get it up soon.

Im soooooo sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

They were fight about wether or not to brake in my cabin. Wow don't they ever got bored with trying to get me out of here. I'm not coming out till i'm strong enough. get her back, and I will get her back who ever was dumb enough to take her from me is dumb enough to die. _Yo boss I got the food you gonna eat or what? _Well at least he was never late with my food, but Ares and his brat left for meal times so I could eat in peace. I graped some sugar cubes and went to get my umm... I think it's lunch but i can't be for sure. When I opened the door i was shocked to see who was with Blackjack.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you would be here at around 5:00 for dinner." I said as I nodded my thanks to Blackjack gave him the sugar cubes took the food and then he flew off.

"Precy it is 5:00." Was all he said as he took my hand, and pulled me to the lake. He was the only one able to get me outside. I remember Zeus trying to well lets just say if dad hadn't shown up when he did I would be a tree or something like that. When we got to the lake dad sat up a picnic and we ate in silence.

"Well are you ready yet?" He was the first to brake the silence.

"Yes I'll be talking to Chiron tonight. Asking if I can leave asap." He nodded and pulled something from his pocket and handed to me.

"I found it in the Arctic Monday. It has your name or at least what she called you on it so i thought could help-" He was cut of as someone walked over to us. She looked so much like Anabeth that it hurt a little to look at her, but that also told me who she was Anabeths mother.

"Us. It will help us." My father and I looked at her like she was crazy, and well she might be her cabin had slow been falling apart since Anabeth was taken. Her childern couldn't handle the news that thier smartest, and strongest sibbling was gone, and as far as we knew maybe de- no she can't be I won't think like that. "I will put my cabin back together. No matter what the cost may be." She said.

"Okay you can come with us. We might need you." I said like it was no big deal. I looked at the note as Anabeth would have called it me though well I call it a book. It was think very think and heavy really heavy. I looked at the first page all it said was:

_Seaweed brain you better help me I need you now go to my sisters or brothers to get them to read the rest not even my mother will be able to decode this without their help so you had better go to them I need you Precy oh precy I need you soo much help me please help me!_

She must have been in a hurry because it was all one long sentence, but i didn't care she needed me and I was going to help her no matter what the cost was. I stood and took off for Anabeths cabin her mother and my father was at my heals. When she saw where we going she ran ahead of us to knock . It took me five mineunts to get to the door and it was still closed. Not for long.

"If anyone inside of this cabin wants to live they will open this door in 5 ...4.." As I counted down water was filling up the cabin so I knew they would open the door. Just as I said 3 the door flew open beging the water to go away and it did.

"Sorry it took so long I had to ummm yeah you don't want to know." The girl Jamie I think blushed. I knew just what she had to do. She should be a daughter of the godess of love not wisdom with how much she did her hair and make-up. I held up the "note" and said "It's from Anabeth." She jump and run inside I followed I was able to come and go from Anabeths cabin when ever I wanted Anabeths mother looked at me wierd, but I just rolled my eyes at her. When I saw my father was still at the door I walked over to him took his hand he had taken mine so many times before and led him inside. He smiled at me but I never he felt out of his safe zone, so I stayed by him waiting for Anabeths sisters to read the "note". Anabeths brothers sat with me and my dad talking about diffent ways we should go about saving her by plans we trained with at camp weekly. I nodded but we all knew I would most likely just wing it like always. Thats just how I worked plus since my swim before the big war with Luke it's been hard to kill me so why worry when I was bullet proof mostly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry guys I was going to update the day after Easter but the Wifi's not working, so I am unable to update. I will make this my longest chapter yet so that it give ya'll alot to read i'm sorry for this, but idk how to fix the Wifi so... yeah. There's going to be some father son bounding in this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Oh and sadly [will it may be a good thing} I don't own PJO only the this stories story line and Muddy and Snow do I own. Have fun!**

_**Precy please you have to help me I'm in an underwater cave. It has a pocket of air in it, but I don't know where the cave is. I'm being trained to fight in a war ageinst your **_**Father**_**! I wrote this to give you the battle plans I hope they help.**_

Her sisters read most of them had tears in thier eyes, I did to. They then handed it to my father it was his home that was in danger, and no one wanted to know what Anabeth has had to do. My father scaned it and then sent it to his wife so she could do something with it.

"I'm going to ask when I can leave, alright?" I looked at my dad wondering if he still wanted to go, or protect_ his home. _He nodded and mouthed I'm still going with you, your my son and I will help you this time. I smiled mouthed thanks, then took off to find Mr. D. When I found him he was drinking Diet Coke and talking to his son. They were laughing it looked like they were having fun, but when they saw me they stoped so that they could see what I wanted.

"Umm... Well you see I got this letter from Anabeth, and I'm ready to go and get her my father and her mother said they were coming with me. So... You see I need your say so to leave you know camp rules so... Can I go?" I was neverous they were looking at my like I was a Hellhound or something it was weird.

"Sure you can go I won't stop you this time." Mr. D said looking at me like I had two heads. What was wrong with me or was it just them? Whatever I nodded and heand of to my cabin to pack I was going to leave at sunrise. When I reached my cabin I was met be Anabeth's mom and my dad.

"I'm leaving at sunrise. Want to come in so we, and in we I mean you two sorry father, can talk about all the hows and whys?" I said when I was sure they could hear me. They nodded and followed me into my cabin. They sat on the bunk and wacthed me pack a few things as they talked. I thew some of Anabeths clothes in a bag with mine, and if you want to know why I have her clothes in my cabin. Well thats easy sometimes after CTF she would change in my cabin, because she need time to think well anyway she just left them there so yeah thats why. I put my "pen" in my pocket along with a real pen and my wallet. Then I put my "watch" on. Then I got Blackjack's bag ready. That was easy a few apples, dad said I had to give him apples, 4 boxs of sugar cubes and more wepons, all done.

"Um... Precy are you taking that um..." She trailed of there.

"Yes Blackjack is coming with us." I looked her in the eyes then added, "Is that a problem?" She just shook her head so me being sooo smart said, "I thought so." My dad laughed as I called Blackjack. This is it I'm going to get her back I'll be able to hold her in my arms soon. I need her I'm lost without her here with me, but she'll be back soon and in my arms is where she'll stay then.

_Yo boss you call? _"Yeah I called." _Well what you want? _"Do you want to go with me to get Anabeth?" _'Course I do boss. When we leaving and how many poeple we taking with? _"Good we leave at sunrise it's me, my father and Anabeths mother." _I'll get the new guys. You know Muddy and Snow. _"Alright then get me their bags and I'll get them ready go." _Alright then boss I'll be right back. _He took off then my dad told Anabeths mother what Blackjack said so I didn't have to. Blackjack was back in less then a minuent, and I had thier bags packed in 5. By 6:00 p.m. we were ready to go. Blackjack went to sleep with Muddy and Snow outside my cabin I covered them up so they wouldn't get to cold. Anabeths mother took the top bunk, so I was making a spot on the floor for me to sleep on when my dad told me to take the bottom bunk he'd take the floor. Now I would have told him to take the bunk and let me take the floor, but right then I fell because of lack of sleep. Well dad picked me up and put me on the bunk and told me to have a good nights sleep. He must have wanted to show me he could be a good father, because he kissed my forehead and rubed my back till I fell asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't in my room anymore. I was on Blackjack's back flying over the Mississippi. Looked around trying to remember how in the fuck I got here and what the fuck happened last night. The last thing I remember was my dad rubing my back as I fall asleep, but there was no fu- oh yeah that was really man. Then I saw my dad and desided I would ask him.

"Blackjack could you go fly by my dad?" I said. When I did Blackjack kicked up his front legs up in air, and almost knocked me off. "Blackjack calm down... Whao it's just me it's just me. I didn't mean to spook you sorry man." _Yo boss I thought you were sleeping. Yeah I'll fly by him. _Then he went to fly by my father.

"Yes Precy what is it?"

"How did I get here?"

"Well I thought you could use some sleep so I told Blackjack to be careful, and I put you on his back so that we could leave."

"Wow thanks dad."

"No problem Precy. These three fly fast we are almost there. Well to the arctic anyway."

"Thats great." _Um... Yo boss we're hungry. _"Ok. Um What 'bout you four? Ya'll hungry?"

"Y_e_s_!_" Everyone said together.

"Alright lets stop to eat."

Blackjack, Muddy, and Snow found I place to land fast. When we did my father made a place for us to eat while I feed Blackjack and his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Faster!" He said as he hit my side. He went to cut the small of my back my only weak spot, because he had no clue thats where it was. I was having none of that I spun around tried to block but still got hit the chest. He stoped and looked at me with a quistion in his eyes.

"Why did you try so hard to block your back? You haven't let me hit it all day." He asked.

"My only weak spot the only spot someone to kill me." I told him.

"Where? I don't want to hit you there." He said a small amount of fear in his eyes. I took his hand and put it right over the spot.

"Right there. It's easy to cover with amorer." He nodded not putting any pursure there he moved his hand.

"Alright i'll be careful." He promised. I nodded and made the first move. I stayed in the water so I would have some back up. He knocked me down agine but 100 fish pulled him down at the same time.

"Good Precy your getting better." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. The sun was setting and I was getting tired, but I wasn't going to say anything. We had been at this all day while Anabeth's mother was working on a map tring to find out where we were but I already knew. We were a days fly from where dad found that note. Where we would start looking for her. Father looked at me a knowing look in his eyes.

"Lets go some where we can talk." He said and dove in the water I followed close behide him.

"You miss her don't you."

"Yes I do."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do."

"Does she know that?"

"Well I think so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we kissed and all but I didn't tell her in so many words that I love her."

"You should tell her."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure she does." He smiled and gave me a hug. "Now come on I know you're tired, Lets get you to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorow."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Man alright."

We swam side by side on the way back up. When we got out of the water he helped me get Blackjack, Snow, and Muddy ready to sleep then with the sleeping bags he packed thats what I forgot. He sat two by the water for us and one inland for Anabeth's mother. I laid down and thoughts of Anabeth hit me like a wave. The first time we met. The first time we kissed. Our first quest. When we faced Hades. Just before I fought Ares. When she was telling me about for first trip to camp. The way she _liked_ Luke. The color of her hair and eyes. How she looked in her camp outfits. The night she came to my cabin crying because of what Luke did. How it felt holding her in my arms, her hand in mine, and her head on my shoulder. The way we could just look at eachother in CTF and know the plan. Just the way she is. It was thinking about her that I fell asleep.

**The Whip met their backs as they fall they screamed. Anabeth looked at them with a sadness I didn't like seeing in her eyes. When the man with the whip turned his back to talk to someone else she went over and helped them up.**

**"Don't worry our parents will help us we just have to have faith in them. They'll help us I just know it ok. We'll be alright ok?" They looked at her small sad smiles on their faces. "My friends coming for us I'm sure he'll be here soon so you don't have to worry." She added. They nodded and went on their way the smile that was on her face disapered and tears slipped down my face. "Precy I know some how you can hear me so please hurry I need you I miss you. I can't stand it here anymore please hurry come as fast as you can please. Please come for us we need you." She cried looking right at where I was but not seeing me I reached out but I couldn't touch her. **

**"I'll be here soon Anabeth I promise." I said as she went back to working on what ever she was working on.**

I screamed as I woke up. My father sat up and looked at me he seemed to understand what was wrong, because he got up woke the Blackjack and the others. He had me help him put Anabeths mother on Blackjack -he's the most careful- and we headed off. He didn't say a word after two hours we had to stop. It was then he spook.

"Well what was that about? What happened to her? Do you know where she is?"

"It was Anabeth she underwater at a work camp type thing. Some kids get hurt she told them not to give up on their parents that they would help them. Then she told them I would be there soon but when they left she started crying but begged me to hurry and help her but I don't know where she is and..." My dad pulled me into a hug and put his head on mine like parents do with little kids, and he rubbed circles on my back to help calm me down.

"It's alright we'll find her don't worry." He told me as he started to rock us back and forth. Thats how Anabeths mother found us rocking back and forth. We set off after that.

"That's where I found it!" My father yelled out of nowhere. Blackjack, Snow, Muddy kicked back then calmed down and let us off. My dad made a call for some of his "workers" could come help us look for Anabeth. When they get here dad put us in groups. I was with dad, his wife, their son, Anabeth's mother, and some dolfin guy.

"Where should we look first dear?" His wife asked.

"Precy what did the place in your dream look like?" He asked turning to me.

"Um.." I thought then told him about it. He nodded and turned to his son.

"Do you know any places that look that?"

"No father. I'm sorry, but I've never heard of any place like that." Father nodded and turned to his wife.

"No I'm sorry." He turned to the dolfin guy.

"Well I have heard of a place like that, but it was distroyed after the second great war." I must have looked confused because he looked at me and said "What you would know as World War II." I nodded I knew what that was. Father smiled and shook his head.

"Can you take us there?" He asked the dolfin guy.

"Of couse I can." Father smiled.

"Lead the way then." The dolfin guy took off so did the others. I pushed my self to the limit to keep up with them. They stoped at a small space none of them could fit in.

"It's down there." The dolfin said.

"Alright. How far down does it go?" I asked.

"Um.. Precy are you crazy? I'm not leting you go down there."

"Why not I can fit. If Anabeths down there thats where I need to be. She needs me dad and i'm going." I said in a tone my mother would have killed me for using. He looked at me just like Anabeths mother. I turned to the dolfin guy. "Well?" I asked.

"Um.. Well I don't really know." He said.

"Alright. I'm giong, and father I dare you to try and stop me just try." I smiled.

"Precy! Stop! What about your mother?" My father called out. I stoped turn to him took my cash out of my pocket, and tossed it to him.

"Tell her I love her and I'll see her when I get back home." I called out as I shot into the darkness.

"Shit!" I yelled as loud as I could. There was nothing here! I sighed and went back up to my father.

"There was nothing there." I said. Dad stood and put his arm around me.

"Well we'll have to look harder won't we?"

"Much harder. Don't worry we'll find her we have to." Anabeths mother said.

"Yeah." My voice was died even to my ears. All I could see was Anabeth pointing to the corul reef mouthing over there. I turned to my dad and wispered in his ear what I was seeing.

"We'll follow it then it's worth a shot." He said. I nodded and followed her. When we got to where she wanted me we were at a cave type thing. I looked at my dad.

"Um... Who knows where this leads?" He asked.

"I do well one of the places anyway." His son said.

"One of the places?"I asked.

"Yeah. You see it splits off a lot. It's like a maze."

I nodded and followed Anabeth in. She vanished but I could still hear her. She was crying.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Yes, what is it?" They all asked.

"It's Anabeth she's crying. Somethings wrong we have to hurry!" My voice was alive worry. Anabeths mother didn't look much better then I felt. Father and me race down the tube like halls I was winning.

"Anabeth!" I yelled as loud as I could. Yeah I know that was my mistake, but she sounded so sad I had to let her know I was here. As soon as the word left my mouth we were surounded.

"Idiot!" Fathers son yelled at me, but I didn't care. I got my sword and sheild out and was fighting by the time he said it. Dad stood back to back with me protecting my weak spot. For every one he took down I took two in no time they were gone.

"Well that was fun." I said. Dads son and wife looked at me like I was crazy. I turned and went to where I could now see Anabeth.

"Percy?"

"Anabeth."

"How did you find me?"

"I had help." Everyone waved she gasped.

"Mother?"

"Yes I had to find you."

"Wow." With that she passed out. I caught her and held her close.

"Come on, Precy. We need to get out of here." Dad told me I nodded. He led the way out. Then he took my hand and pulled me to his house.

"Sit her on that chair there." He told me. Then he called some one to take care of her, and draged me to some war meeting. All I could do was think about Anabeth. So thats what I did I have no clue what happened at that meeting. When dad said I could go I ran to her. She was sitting up when she saw me she smiled my favorit smile. I took her in my arms.

"I love you Anabeth. Never leave me please never leave me like that agine." I said without stopping to think about what I was saying. I saw her smile before she kissed me.

"I love you too Percy. I promise I won't leave you." She held on to me. I smiled.

"Um... I hate to interupt but Anabeth we need to hear about what you saw and heard while they had you." The dolfin guy said. Anabeth stood took my hand and nodded pulling my along as she followed him. I sat and pulled her on to my lap as her mother looked at me with daggers in her eyes and my dad smiled at us. She told them her story I really tried to lissin but it has been to long since I heard her voice I was lost in the sound - well that and I didn't want to hear what they did to her. My father nodded a look of pury hate in his eyes. He looked at me and mouthed 'We'll take care of them.' I nodded I already planned to do that. The look in her mothers eyes could not be beat it could have blown up the world. I looked around at everyone in the room they all looked ready to kill. Anabeth laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked ready to pass out.

"Yeah i'm fine don't worry." She said but she sounded weak.

"You dont sound alright." My father pointed out.

"It's been about three days since I ate anything, so yeah i'm a little weak."

"Alright lets get you something to eat." I said looking at my dad. Can you get her something please, I mouthed. Of couse, he mouthed back. He snaped and some random guy walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"What would you like Anabeth?"

"Um..."

"Anabeth likes ribs." I jumped in. She nodded.

"Alright. Get her some ribs please." Dad said and the guy ran out. I nodded to father.

"Percy you need to call you mother." He said. I smiled.

"I can't I don't have a phone and theres noway to make a raindow."

He shook his head and pulled out a cell phone. He started to dial, but I stoped him.

"I can't use phones."

"Here you can."

I knew I would make me, so I held my hand out he gave me th cell. I dialed the number I knew by heart she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Ello mother."

"Percy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, dad made me call."

"Thank goodness! Is Anabeth um.. Still missing?"

"No, she's in my arms want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please."

I handed her the phone.

"She says thanks." I said turning to my dad.

"For what?"

"Making me call. She was geting worried."

"Oh."

"Here. She wants you." Anabeth gave the phone to my dad. He talked and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**[AN Okay guys sorry sorry I know no updates in awhile well heres why. With school ending I was trying to get my end-of-the-year stuff done -which no I didn't get it done- and type while trying to remember when my sister's kinder gradution was. Yeah not all that easy. I would have put this up sooner but I was on vacation and no wi-fi sorry I couldn't help that -well there was wi-fi but i'm not puying $5.00 for 45 mins so yeah.}**

_"Come here little hero. We have been waiting for you." I could hear it but I couldn't see it. I knew I was underwater, but where I coulndn't quite tell where. _

_"What do you want from me?" I asked it. Yeah I don't know why but even in my dreams I have to agree with Anabeth my head is FULL of kelp, or seaweed I don't care right now. _

_"Oh, little hero, you should know. After all you are HIS son." The way he said it made me think he had something aginst my dad, like he stole his girlfriend or something._

_"And that means something how?" Yepp I'm an idiot, I know. Then in the blink of an eye sea monsters were everywhere, but not any that I knew of. They all atcaked and I knew I was good as died even as I drew Riptide I knew I didn't stand a chance._

_I yelled and charged just as I felt someone grab me from behide I truned and stabed them. I heard them cuss in greek, and try to get Riptide. I stood my ground though till someone else grabed me and wispered, "Seaweed brian," In my ear I stoped all my fighting then._

I snaped then I was wide awake.

"Anabeth?" I wispered. She let go of me and I truned to face her. She looked kind of like when she had to face a riddle with no backround info on it.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I had to think about that was I okay the dream stilled seemed so real, but I blow it off for now. I nodded.

"Precy?" I heard my father say he sounded hurt. I looked back tighting my hold on Riptide ready for a fight. I wasn't ready for what I saw though he was holding his side I could see the blood staining his shirt. It was then I knew I had done that I thought I was asleep when I charged the mosters, but I wasn't I had been awake I hit him. I let go of Anabeth, put Riptide away, and walked over to him. I touched his side remebering how the water always healed me, I don't know maybe I hoped it would help him too. Well it did his wound healed as soon as I touched it, but I still woundn't look him in the eyes I was scared of what I might see. "Precy, look at me, please." I shook my head. He took hold of my chin and made me look up, but I kept my eyes down. He just waited for me to look up at him after about five min. I did. He looked a little sad but over all he looked like a father who wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with his son, and why in hell he just stab him in the side.

"What just happened?" He asked and being me I said.

"Um I think I just stabed your side thinking you were a monster."

"Oh really I didn't know that part. Precy you know I mean why did it happen."

"Oh that um, well you see I might have um, thought I was still dreaming, and in said dream I was being actked and um yeah. Do I have to tell you?" He sighed then sat on my bed which by the way is awesome, but i'll look around more later. He patted the spot next to him telling me to sit down by him. I did.

"Now tell me everything. And no but's, if's, or anything else."

"Okay." With that I told them both everything, seeing as Anabeth said she wanted to know too, and sat on my lap the whole time I was talking she was kissing my neck and holding me. When I told them everything Anabeth got up and walked around I could tell she was coming up with a plan for us. I smiled not even two days ago she we had saved her, and she to weak to stand for long with out help. Now here she was almost good as new comeing up with ways to kill something we aren't even sure is real. After about 30 min. I asked if she even really needed us ot stay there with her she told us we could go she need to think she also asked if we could get her mother for her. Luckly for me dad said he would I gave him a I-owe-you-one smile, and we left he told me to meet him in the game room so I went to find it. I looked for umm I don't but it felt like forever.

"Precy, that is your name right?" I turned to see dad's other son.

"Yes, it is."

"Ok. Father wants you in the game room he's been waiting for awhile now. Did you get lost?" "Umm, yeah no one show me around, so I was trying to find my way on my own." He started walking, and I followed.

"Did it work?"

"Nope not at all I just got lost." He smiled.

"Yeah it's like walking around New York if you don't now your way."

"Really I find walking around New York fun, but I do live there so I know it really well."

"You live in New York?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Here we are." As he said it we walked into the biggest game **room **ever. It was the size of the whole 1st floor of my motel back in New York, and it had every game of thought of here most of which i'd never heard of!

"Wow." Was all I could say it was well WOW.

"I know. Father really likes games." Was all he said to that. Just then dad came over and put his around my shoulders.

"You're here I thought you might have been hiding from me." He smiled and pulled me over to my fav. game Naruto Ninja Storm 5.

"You do know I'm the best at this game I can't be beat, right?" I told him jokingly he laughed. "We'll see, Percy, we'll see." He said as he picked some guy from Guy's teams, I couldn't remember their name at the moment. I look I knew Sasuke, Tenten, Garaa, and Naruto were best for me. I went with Tenten most people think she bad, because it looks like she has no wepons but we all know thats not true.

"Really, son, she's the worst person in the game."

"Not if you know what your doing." I said with that we fought, and just so you I beat him like 50 times. He wasn't all that happy, but I was.

"Okay okay you win. How about a tour of the place okay."

"Sounds good to me." We headed for the door, but had to stop when an I.M. poped up. "Bring your family, and that means Sally and her son, also bring that Anabeth girl. Oh and I need you now." Zeus said in a way that meant if you don't lisin to me I'll-zap-you-and-you-well-die.

"Of course brother. I'll be there as soon as I get Sally." Father said with a smile right before Zeus cut off the I.M.

"What's this all about?" I looked at him as he called my mother.

"Nothing. Oh hi Sally. Precy go get everyone while I talk to your mother."

"Yes father." I said as I ran out of the room. I walked around till I found that dolfin guy.

"Why hello prince. Do you need anything?"

"Well yeah I do. I'm trying to find my father's wife and my umm, I guess he's my half-brother. Can you help me?"

"Yes of course I can may I ask why you need them?"

"Sure. Zeus called father and told him to get them, along with Anabeth, and come to Olympus."

"Oh my. We had better herry then." 1st we got my half-brother, then Anabeth, and last we got dad's wife. We all headed to the game room when we got there I was atcaked by my mom. "Oh my. Baby are you okay? I missed you. Why didn't call me? Hows Anabeth?" I sighed. Great she's in mom mode, oh wait that's her alone mode.

"Mom. I did call. I'm fine. Anabeth's right there so ask her." She looked around but still didn't let me go. I looked at dad help I mouthed.

"Sally we need to go Zeus wants us." She looked at him and noded he sighed.

"That means you need to let our boy go." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because you need to use one hand to hold onto Percy's father's and the other hand to cover your eyes." Anabeth told her. Father noded and held out his hand, mom took it and looked in his eyes.

"Do I have to go?" She asked. She seemed so scared.

"I'm sorry, but yes you do." She noded and covered her eyes. He told us to hold hands. His wife took his other hand, her son took her free hand then grabed my hand I took Anabeth's hand, and she put her arm though my moms. We all closed our eyes.

"We're here." Father said I opened my eyes. All the gods were here. Half of them looked like they wanted to cry the other half looked like like they were about to blow the world.

"Sit now!" I don't think I need to tell you Zeus was one of the ones who looked ready to blow stuff up. Father sat then waved his hand thought the air making four chairs come out of no where. We all sat down and looked at Zeus.

"Our children are going missing, and we need to find them. Anabeth was one of those missing." He paused and looked at everyone. Thats when it clicked he wanted to question Anabeth about where she was. "That said Anabeth we would like you to tell us about what happened to you." She looked at everyone then locked eyes with Zeus. His were cold but oddly caring, hers were full of tears. She nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beging."

"Alright." She took a breath, grabed my hand with one hand, and with the other one she played with her camp neckless. "I was asleep when they come and got me. I thought it was Precy, because sometimes if he has a nightmare he'll come get me to talk about them, so I went with him. I knew my siblings would know where I was so I wasn't worried. When we got to the lake he told me all about this dream about Grover being in troble so I said I would help find him." I took a deep breath to calm down. They used me and Grover to get her to go with them. My sight was lined in red I could feel the rain hitting my face I could also feel Anabeth slide onto my lap, but it was getting harder to see anything I was blacking out.

"Precus Jackson! Calm down this instant!" I heard my mother yell somewhere from my left, but I couldn't calm down my temper was after all my greatest weakness at times like this. I knew I wasn't the only one losing it I could hear thunder in the room as well. My mother how ever knew me well seeing how I'm her son all, so her next words I got me to let the rain stop. "So help me Precus I'll send you to a yearound bording school, and make you stay there yearound till you 59! Oh and Anabeth is freezing by the way." That caught me off gurd. I thought the water was warm, or that at least I was keeping it of Anabeth. I sighed and fought my temper. When I calmed down I walked over to Thilea and slaped her. Boy that made Zeus mad, but it calmed her down and make the thunder stop so I was happy.

"Thanks but next time you want me to take a chill pill just give me coke ok." She smiled and we both walk over to Anabeth both if us pormised we would stay calm, and told her that if we didn't she should give me a bag of candy and Thilea a 12-pack of coke. She just laughed at us then started her tale.

"Anyway so I went with them we got in one of the camp vans, but I don't know how long we were in there I kind of fall asleep on the way. When I woke up I was somewhere underwater. Now please don't ask I how was breathing, because sadly I just don't know." I put my hand on her shoulder, she stoped and looked at me. I mouthed the words, the guy in my dream. She hit her forehand with her palm, like she had missed the sun in the sky or something big like that.

"Would you like to let the rest of us know whats going on." Zeus said.

"Um, sir I think one of the old rulers of the Sea, might be making an army to fight-" I cut Anabeth off with a smile.

"Or take something back from-" Thilea cut me off with a jab to the ribs.

"Precy's father."

"Oh no! Not! Oh this is bad." My fathers wife said.

"Oh yeah. Precy stay here." Anabeth said while she run to the other side of the room. "Your ex step-father is with him." As she said this she hide behide her mothers throne and I could hear her getting her blade out. I took a deep breath as I heard my moms sharp intake of breath. I looked over to see she shaking in fear, I knew he was bad news.

"What does that mean?" My father asked his eyes on my mother. I stood only to have my half-brother pull me into his sit, so Thilea's arrow wouldn't hit me.

"What the fuck Thilea?" I yelled at her.

"I'm gonna KILL him!" She yelled.

"Why he's my mess i'll deal with it!" I yelled right back.

"He... he... he... he... HIT her!"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Anabeth and my mother yelled. Yepp they were all pissed off now. The girls looked ready to rip him apart limb by limb, the guy were ready to help them with anything. My father looked madder then all of them together tough. Shit I wouldn't want to be Smelly Gabe right now, but I had the biggest smile ever on my face.

"What's so funny Jonhson?" Do I really need to say who said that.

"Oh nothing, just that i'm very glad i'm not in Smel- umm, I mean Gabe's shoes right now. I mean come on he's got 12 gods mad at him right now."

"No thats not it he just wants Smelly died." Thilea added with a smile. Most of the gods laughed at that. I looked at my parents and smiled even more. Father had mom on his lap and was rubbing her back it looked like she was better or well getting there anythere.

"Well I think send in a spy." Yeah I didn't see that coming from Zeus. What shocked me the most was who he was looking at. His only demi-god daughter. Thilea.

**[AN Yeah yeah I know I know a semi-cliffy but I cant think of anymore - well really Precy and me are fight so he won't talk to me to tell me what happened. I know he's being silly all I did was ask if he could help me live underwater like a fishy ugh and now he wont talk to me whatever. If you want him to talk to me sooner you review and tell us what you think so far. Oh and any thoughts on something that could maybe happen... Just let me know i'll see what I can do okay =}**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you looking at me father?" She asked him.

"You, my daughter, have shown just how brave you are. Can you do this for me? Go into the enemey's camp and tell us everything." He had tears in his eye's he didn't want to send her there, yet what else could he do? Everyone looked at Thelia waiting for her answer. She looked into everyones eyes saving her fathers for last.

"Alright I'll do it. How well I tell you what I find out?" No one said anything, so I spoke up.

"The same way Kronos did with his spy. We'll make you a charm for your neckless." I looked at Anabeth and she give me some paper and a pen. I drew a little lighting bolt charm.

"Um Precy I dont have a neckless." I noded and started to draw the whole neckless. It had 6 beads 3 on each side of the charm. Each one had a very deferent job. The red one warmed up everytime someone lied. The yellow one warmed up when someone was aiming to kill you. The sky blue one warmed up when we were trying to get a hold of her. The black one warmed up when there was traps near by. The white one let her father know when she was hurt and got really cold when he was worried about her. The clear one held all of her wepons and other stuff. The bolt let her talk to us. I walked over to Zeus, and showed him the picture. When he noded I walked around and showed everyone. I showed Heptus last, because he could tell me if it was even posible. He studied it more then the others did then noded.

"I can make it. It'll take two days but I can make." He smiled then said. "Your pictures always make great things when it's for one of your friends." I smiled my friends and family were my life if they needed me I was there. I looked over at my mom, and wondered why Zeus wanted her here.

"Um, Lord Zeus, why did you want my mother here?"

"Oh yes, this new enemy is not only taking our childeren but also atacking their parents. I wanted to know what your father wanted to do with her. Protected her or leave her alone and hope they don't know about her." He looked at my parents waiting for my fathers answer. My father looked at my mother.

"I want to keep you safe, but well you let me?" He asked her. She looked at me, and I knew she was to scared to answer him so I did.

"Yes she well. She doesn't have a chose here." Father looked at me I keep my face blank as the sea on a calm day.

"And why is that?"

"Easy we don't know what we're dealing with. That said she also knows if they get her i'll do anything to save her even give up my own life. She would never want to put me in that place, so she has to stay safe and that means letting you protect her." I smiled neither of them could fight me on this one, because I was right this time. Father noded and looked at Zeus.

"I'll take her underwater with me." Zeus noded and told Anabeth's mother to get her kids and plan something. He told Heptus to start working on the neckless asap, and told everyone exept Thelia to leave. Father looked at us - his family and mine - and I knew we were leaving the same way we came. We all held hands and closed our eyes.

"Ok come on Sally i'll show you to your room." I shook my head and went off to my room I had some summer homework to do and wanted to talk to Anabeth. when I got in my room I hopped on my laptop and got on facebook I knew Anabeth would be on she always gets on facebook when shes planning something.

So hows it going? I sent.

Well we think if treat it like we did Kronos we might win.

Oh yeah wait for it to hit us. Why can't we hit it?

Um, hold on.

I knew she was talking that out with her sibling right now. After 30 min. she was back.

Thats good thinking but if we do that then we need you to do what we say not what you want to do okay?

Oh man but I like jumping in with out thinking.

Precy it's that or we wait.

Okay okay what do I need to do.

We don't know yet give us a day okay?

Okay byebye.

Byebye.

With that she logged off, and I had to do homework. After about three hours I got mad, so I throw it at the door just as my father opened it. It hit him in the face he was mad, but the numbers were still swimming around the room so I didn't really care.

"Precy what is it this time?"

"The numbers are swimming, so I throw the paper but I didn't see you coming in so yeah."

"Oh Precy." He said while shaking his head. "I came here because I thought it was time to umm... Talk about Anabeth."

"Oh um.. What about Anabeth?"

"Just I was wondering about your feelings for her?"

"Did mom put you up to this?" Please tell me she did. Then atleast I could see why he cared about this.

"Well yeah she did." He said rubbing his neck. I smiled of course.

"Ha. I knew it. Look how about we go spar till Anabeth's got a plan for this mess." I stood hoping he would take my offer, and forget what ever mom told him to get him in here.

"Alright maybe if we spar a little you won't hit me so much." He laughed as we raced out of my room. I had to let him win this time, because I had no clue where we were going. When we got there though he didn't give me time to even get out Riptide before he was on me. Luckily for me I thought he might do something like that, so I had already started to make a shild with the water around me. He didn't think I could do that, so he wasn't ready when I pushed it out and hit him with it. Giving me the time I needed to get Riptide out of my pocket and turn this match for me. He quickly recovered and blocked my hit and pushed me back to the wall with water. It was then I saw we were outside, so I caled out with my mind quickly tell the fish what was going on and asking for help. As I did this I moved in to try to disarm him knowing it wouldn't work, but hoping it would give my friends time to get here and help me. He had me disarmed when they got there I couldn't even blink before they were on him, and I was racing to get Riptide. The fish took him by surprice and thanks to that I managed to get Riptide to his neck and say, "I win." He smiled and told the fish to go away. He started to say something but was cut off by his phone.

"Hello. Yes he is. Of course here he is." He handed me the phone and mouthed Anabeth. Thats all I needed I thought as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brains. We think we have something, but it all stands on what we learn from Thunder Girl."

"Ok e-mail me the plans."

"Already did."

"Of course you did Wise Girl."

"Always one step ahead Seaweed brains."

"Always."

"Anyway hows your mother? I mean I know your father and you will keep her safe, but she's at the bottem of the ocean."

"I get it Wise Girl, and she's alright as far as I know she's in her room."

"Alright. Let me know what you think of the plans. Bye."

"Bye." We both hung up and I went to look for my parents. I needed to give fathers phone back to him, and I wanted to talk to mom I've missed her I really do love her more then everyone seems to think I do. As I walked around I heard a ear peircing scream though the air um.. water. I raced to the sound hoping I could do something to help some how. When I reached the place where the screams were loudest, and I wasn't ready for what I saw. There were ten mermaids held to the wall in the kitchen by these half-human half-dolfin things. **[A/N. I have no clue if these kind of um things are in any myths. I haven't heard of any and I really dont no what to call them.} **There were a few mermen in the room, but they were just looking at the girls like they didn't know what was happening. I saw the of those monsters go to cut the girls thougt. She was closest to me, so I didn't think when I stabed it. Riptide went right though it, and as soon as it let her go she went running to the mermen. As she reached them my parents ran though the door.

"What's going on here?" My father asked.

"Don't you see those things? What are they?" I asked him. How could he ask what was going on?

"See the mermaids aginst the wall? Yes thats what I'm asking about."

"Um... I don't think he means the mermaids. I think he means those monsters holding them." As we talked I turned to the monsters who were now letting the girls go, and coming tourds us. I stood in front of my parents as one by one those things were letting the girls go. I was waiting for them to come at us.

"What monsters?" My father asked.

"The ones getting ready to kill us. You can see them right?" My mother asked, and I knew that voice I didn't have to look to know she was hiding behide me.

"No I can't, can you?"

"Yes I can." My mother and I said at the same time.

"Well then um... Precy how many are there?"

"Nineteen."

"Good luck then. I can't fight something I can't see." I nodded, and jumped into battle tring to keep everyone safe. Eightteen of them tag teamed me while the nineteenth went for my parents. Not able to watch them I truned to my fight hoping to finish it soon. These things were playing with me staying just out of my reach, but close enough to hit me. Now you might want to know why this bothered me, because they were able to cut me and not in the back everywhere. I heard my mother scream in pain, and that's the last thing I remeber.

**[A/N. Yes I got some more outta him! Any we don't know what to call those umm... Monsters that showed up this chapter. If you have any idels please let me know. Alright next chapter is in his fathers POV, so let me know what you think. I'm also putting up a poll for this story look for it on my profile. And please reveiw and let me know if we guys are even still reading this stuff that comes out of my head. Did you guys like how only Precy and Sally could see them?}**


End file.
